The Most Beautiful Sound
by esmeblaise
Summary: Raven has been teaching Beast Boy how to play the piano, will he take this as a chance to confess? (Fluffy One-shot Song-Fic) BBRAE! Song: "Your Song" music and lyrics by Elton John and Bernie Taupin


**Me: So this popped into my head when we we're in the car, and my god, it is the perfect song for them! Anyways, this takes place after the show, and after BB had his growth spurt (I'm saying it now 'cause I didn't bother to in the story) So this is a one shot, just some little cute Fluffy Ness~ Hope Ya like it! **

**Raven: esmeblaise does not own Teen Titans**

**Beast Boy: Yeah, and the song is "Your Song" music and lyrics by Elton John and Bernie Taupin**

**Me: Enjoy~**

**WARNING: I wrote this at three in the morning, so it might suck as a result of lack o sleep!**

**Edit: So I got a couple reviews and changed it, so I made Raven act more like, y'know, _Raven_**

The Most Beautiful Sound

Beast Boy sat in his room, wondering what to do.

Cyborg was coaching little league, and Robin was showing Starfire 'The glorious joys of dating'-_whatever that meant!_

Just when he started debating whether or not it was safe to bother Raven ('No, but lets do it anyways') the most beautiful sound he ever heard-apart from one- filled his pointed ears.

Following the sound to the living room, he found the piano- which was given to the Titans as a thank you gift for stopping some villain. Sitting on the bench however, was _Raven!_

The half demon was playing a complicated, but beautiful song that Beast Boy had never heard before. It was full of sadness, anger, longing, and... was that... hope?

The song was so full of beauty that the green titan started to cry. Hearing the sobbing, raven stopped playing- something Beast Boy couldn't figure out if he wanted to happen.

"Are you... crying?" The purple girl asked, a bit of curiosity and compassion in her tone.

The changeling quickly wiped away his tears, "Wh-what? N-no, no!" Quickly he tried to change the subject, adding, "I d-didnt know you could play the piano!"

Raven looked at him for a second longer before saying, "The monks of Azarath taught me, they thought it would be a good outlet for my emotions."

"Did it work?" He asked curiously.

Raven smirked, "What did you think?"

Beast Boy nodded, then, said, "Could you keep playing?"

Ravens eyes narrowed, but not in anger, Beast Boy noticed, but is sorrow, "No." she said simply, using her same monotone voice.

"Wellllll," The green elf inched toward the piano before saying, "Could you teach me?"

For a split second, he saw shock flash across her face before saying, "Why?"

"'Cause i'd be FUN!"

Her eyes narrowed, "No!"

"AWWWWWWW! WHYYYYYY NOOOTTTTTT?" The boy moaned, leaning closer.

For the tiniest millisecond, Raven stopped, before pushing him away, "I just said no!"

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEP LEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLE ASEPLEASE!"

"FINE!" She snapped.

"YAAAAAAAY!" Beast Boy hopped down onto the bench.

"At least this way you will know how to do something other than tofu and video games..." she grumbled.

"That's the spirit!"

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

As it turned out, Beast Boy was a fast learner, and after only a month an impressed Raven had also to taught him song writing. At the moment however, the green changeling was standing in front of the piano, the bench was on the floor; having been knocked over when Beast Boy abruptly jumped up. His arms were spread out- apparently trying to block the piano from view. Which made zero sense to Raven; who had just walked in

"W-what?! I-I'm not doing anything! I-Im j-just-um-EATING! Y-YEAH! IM EATING!" He stammered.

"By... the piano...?" Raven asked skeptically, not believing him for a second.

"U-Um y-yeah! Just eatin' some tofu-uh-WAFFLES and-uh-by the Piano! Y-yeah... that's... what I'm doin'..."

"Tofu Waffles. That's your story?"

"Apparently..." He mumbled, then quickly added, "Uh- I mean yes! That's my story- I mean what happened!"

"Oookay then..."

"Um... I'll be going now..." He quickly grabbed something behind him, then ran off, leaving a uncharacteristically confused Raven behind.

The next couple months that followed held many more occurrences like that, until finally, four months after the first lesson, Raven found out what the strange boy had been doing.

Robin and Star were at the movies, and Cyborg was staying with Titans East- even Silkie had disappeared for the night; leaving the two teens alone for the night...

Raven looked up from her book at the sound of knocking on her door. Sighing, she stood up and, bracing herself for whatever corny jokes she was about to face, opened her door.

Instead of Beast Boy however, she found a long line of candles, leading to the living room. The candles then spread out into a circle around the piano, where Beast Boy stood; blushing profusely. He was wearing a rather wrinkled white dress shirt with a dark purple vest over it. His jeans were wrinkled, but looked clean. To top it off, he had a badly tied tie.

"Um... Whats all this?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beast book took a deep breath before gesturing to a comfy chair next to the piano, "C-could you take a seat...please...?" He asked meekly.

For a split second, Raven wanted to just walk out of there and go back to the safety of her room, but then that second ended, and raven saw all that he'd done for her- _'Just how long has he been planning this?'_ She thought as she sat down.

Beast Boy sat on the bench, but the chair was angled so that she could still see his face; which was currently flooded with embarrassment, hope, and longing.

The changing gulped before he said, "Raven, I-I'v made this song for you. Everything I say in it is true, and I'v been working on it for the past five months," his blush grew, "The others helped me with the lyrics, so they know what I was planning, but they don't know _all_ of it..." He trailed off, "I-If you feel uncomfortable or something you can leave, but- please stay for all of it, I worked really hard, for you..."

Raven just stared, this wasn't the annoying grass stain she knew at all, this was a whole new part of him that she barely saw.

Beast Boy gulped, and took a deep, calming breath before he started to play...

_"__It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but, boy if I did~  
I'd buy a big house where we both could li-ive!_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling sho-w  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can dooo  
My gift is my song- and this one's for you_

Raven was surprised at how good of a singer he was, and as he sang, she felt every emotion that went into it.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but, now that it's do-one_  
_I hope you don't mind-_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words..._

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

__The half-demon's eyes widened.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

He _had_ been sitting on the roof more than usual...

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_  
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_  
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_  
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

Raven and Beast Boy shared a smile at that line, and she could tell his confidence was growing.

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

She gasped, it was small, unnoticeable, but he heard it anyways.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind,_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words..._  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Raven stayed emotionless, but inside her blush was strong.

_I hope you don't mind_  
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

Beast Boy finished the song, and then, looked at his crush.

The girl's face was blank.

He looked down, tears starting, '_Stupid! I was an idiot for ever thinking that a song of all things was what I should do! Now she hates me! I probably traumatized her with my horrible singing... That's what I get for spending all my money on those singing lessons!' _"Listen Raven, if you don't like it, I-" Suddenly he felt something warm against his lips, preventing him from talking. His eyes shot up to see '_RAVEN?!' _

She broke apart from the small kiss, a small blush on her face, "Beast Boy, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life"

Beast Boy smiled, his fang peeking out, "Well its not the most beautiful thing I'v ever heard!"

"Do tell."

He hugged her

"Your laugh."

Beast Boys heard much of that sound that day, and, many days since...

**BB: ~Blushes~**

**Raven: ~Blushes~**

**Me: So, Hope you like it, once again the song is "Your Song" music and lyrics by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, you should definitely check it out.**

**BB: ~Still Blushing~ Remember to leave a review!**

**Raven: ~Smiles~ **

**BB: ~ Super Mega Ultra Blush~ **


End file.
